


Sucker

by P_Diffusa



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Villainous - Freeform, sunblast only mentioned, um im not sure how to tag, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa
Summary: Demencia finds love elsewhere.
Relationships: Black Hat & Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Penumbra (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

(Demencia's POV)

Another morning at the Hat Mansion...  
I hear the same-old, lame-old tired voice of Dr. Flug. "Good morning, Demencia," he calls out from the balcony. I laugh in return, as I'm brought up in a metal cage. 'Things haven't been the same, really, what with our new viewers and all.' Fluggy gets all the attention! From the fans, the artists, and my Black Hat! I stick out my tongue. Black Hat has really been on my nerves. Why is he so close to the Doc? Why doesn't he notice me? What's his deal?!

"Bawr?" "Get lost, dummy."  
5.0.5 eyes me cautiously before returning their frown to a smile. 'I guess it's not cool to take it out on 'em.' I huff, "Sorry, Fives." My gaze is pointed towards the wall, but I can sense their body heat. "Don't you have, like, beds to make or sumn'?" I try to get them off my case, but I guess it's not every day that I'm not in a crazy, hyper good mood, and they can tell somethings got to be wrong. They nudge me with their large, blue paw and read me with bright, curious eyes. Another sigh builds up and escapes my lungs. "Do... Do you think Black Hat will never love me?" those last two words are barely whimpers, but 5.0.5 understands. It's quiet, for a while. Then, they do the most expected- they hug me. Tears build up in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens, (unlike Demencia's mental health.)

I didn't always have to think so much about our relationship. I mean, me and Lord Black Hat! What a pair, right? Looking back, he's always been so classy, and elegant, and- er- uptight. I'm pretty much the opposite. I guess we're both short-tempered! But that isn't good enough, is it?

The manor halls are clean and dark, as always. I wish there were more colors. I close my eyes to imagine what _my_ evil lair would look like. Opening them again, I'm sitting in a living room, of sorts. Shelves stacked with comic books and music sheets are placed nicely. The walls are white with neon paint splatters, some graffiti, too. Lava lamps of all colors and sizes are everywhere, aside from on the bean-bag chairs. 

My bedroom is pretty much the same as my real one. I turn around, and the shrine I had of Black Hat is now replaced with my bright guitar hanging on the wall. It's nice- not having him judge me. But what is my world without him? I'd never get my lair, or be recognized by other villains at all! _He's right, he always tells me how pathetic and whiny and desperate I am! I'm nothing without him..._

A cracking knock on the big, oak door startles me back into reality. My head swings around towards it. "Uh... **Come in**!" I yell, awkward from my daze. One half of the door opens, a shadow cast over the one behind it. After a slight pause, it opens fully.

"Penumbra!" I say loudly, feelings mixed with surprise and slight anger. Ugh. Pain strikes me as I remember what Flug had told me, about how Sunblast had said Penumbra and Black Hat would be a cute couple. I have no regrets about eating him. "Hola, Demencia!" she says with a smile. "What are _you_ doing here?" I cross my arms in disgust. Penumbra only narrows her eyes and smirks, not at all offended by my rude welcome. "Relax, Dem, I'm not here for your boss." She leans in and whispers.

"Now, would you be an absolute doll, and show me to Dr. Flug?" 

* * *

"Knock, knock, nerd." I yell, opening the door without waiting for his answer. "For the last time, Demencia,-" he turns and stops halfway, as Penumbra clears her throat. "Uh, um, Miss Penumbra! On behalf of Black Hat Organization, I must say it's a pleasure to have you back!" He puts his hands together nervously. Beads of sweat start to form on his bag. 

Completely oblivious to his erratic behavior, Penumbra smiles. I stick out my tongue at him, and he gives me a quiet, angry glance. "You're- ahem- not here about Sunblast are you?" God, he's pathetic. "Actually, Doctor, I was hoping you could assist me! Project Block-Out-The-Sun (BOTS?) is in need of a helping hand." her sweet voice melts the tension. Wait, did she know about Sunblast? "Que?!" I ask, but my exclamation is ignored by the evil nerds.

"Ah... You'd have to talk with my boss" Flug rubs the back of his neck, with an unsure look in his goggles. "Great! Demencia, will you come with us?" Her tone switches when she talks to me. I groan and roll my eyes, but I follow them still, just to keep her in line around Black Hat.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! Chapter 1 is short, huh? Chapter 2 will be much better, promise, but like.. i gotta figure this out lol.


End file.
